<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re Perfect by iamagraveyard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059353">You’re Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamagraveyard/pseuds/iamagraveyard'>iamagraveyard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM Gerard Way, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Gay, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, PWP, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Trans, Trans Gerard Way, Trans Male Character, Trans!Gerard Way, Transgender, Transgender Gerard Way, Vaginal Fingering, ftm!Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamagraveyard/pseuds/iamagraveyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gerard is trans and keeps putting off sexual activities with Frank because he’s embarrassed about it. When Gerard confesses, Frank eats him out and general fluffy comfort ensues.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Prompt from <a href="https://frerardhub.tumblr.com/">Frerard Hub</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I swear to God he’s just not into me, Jamia,” says Frank, sighing as he flops down resignedly on his back on his roommate’s bed. He’s just gotten back to their apartment from a date with Gerard—the guy he’s been dating for the past two months—and now his best friend and roommate, Jamia, has been asking him about all the details like any best friend would.</p><p>“Oh my God...did it happen again?” asks Jamia, sitting down on the edge of the bed while Frank kicks his shoes off onto the floor as he lies there.</p><p>“Yeah, only this time he fuckin’ told me that “I should just go,”” says Frank, feeling like he’s on the verge of tears after his sexual advances had been turned down by his boyfriend yet again.</p><p>Frank had met Gerard at freshman orientation at Rutgers University a couple months earlier. Gerard is a few years older than him and had been at a booth giving out information about the University’s LGBT+ club and Frank, being twenty-one and wanting to meet new people, decided to ask Gerard out on a date because he was really cute and besides, what did he have to lose? Gerard was shy, but he’d accepted and they’ve been seeing each other ever since. The first few times they’d hung out had been pretty casual, at coffee shops on campus or library study dates, and then after a few weeks they’d started hanging out at each other’s apartments. </p><p>The first time Frank had kissed Gerard it was obvious that the two of them had chemistry and Frank could tell that Gerard liked him, too. Their relationship had been moving in a natural direction and a couple weeks ago Frank had made a move while they were making out at his place and had started pulling up Gerard’s shirt. Gerard had immediately pulled away from Frank after that and it was incredibly awkward for Frank, who wasn’t sure why Gerard didn’t want to take things further after it being made so clear that they both liked each other. Frank is sure that Gerard isn’t a virgin because yeah, he’d flat-out asked him, and he knows he’s not religious or anything like that so that couldn’t be the reason he doesn’t wanna fuck either. So, yeah, after being turned down yet again tonight, Frank has come to the conclusion that Gerard is just not that into him.</p><p>“What? He really told you to leave?” asks Jamia, her eyes wide as she watches her best friend wipe away fallen tears from his face.</p><p>“Yeah,” says Frank, trying to regain his composure. He just can’t help feeling shitty after being rejected like that again. The first couple of times he could understand that Gerard might not have been ready, but this time he felt like he was at least owed some sort of explanation, which Gerard hadn’t given to him. “He didn’t even say why,” Frank adds glumly.</p><p>“Okay, so, like...what exactly happened? Tell me everything,” says Jamia, lying down next to Frank who then scoots closer to her and lays his head down on her shoulder.</p><p>Frank sighs deeply and closes his eyes, preparing to recall the events of the evening. “Okay, so I went over to his place to watch movies like we’d planned, and I even surprised him by bringing us a nice dinner and wine and shit. Anyway, after we ate we were watching this movie—I don’t even remember what it was, to be honest, ‘cause all I was thinking about was how much I wanted to fuckin’ make out with him and see his body and make him cum and all that,” Frank begins.</p><p>Jamia laughs a bit. “I wonder if he had a feeling you wanted to have sex when he saw you’d brought dinner over.”</p><p>Frank chuckles. “I dunno. I never fuckin’ know with this kid; he’s so damn quiet and mysterious. I kinda love it, though,” he admits. “Anyway, I started kissing his neck and shit and he was closing his eyes and sorta moaning softly and I could tell he was into it, but as soon as I started to undo his pants he like did a complete 180 and pushed me away...”</p><p>“That’s so fucking strange...” says Jamia. “And he didn’t give any explanation or anything?”</p><p>“Nope. No explanation at all,” says Frank. “He just pushed me away and told me to stop. I asked him if I did something wrong and all he said to me was, “No, I’m sorry...I think you should just go...” It was honestly kind of embarrassing for me ‘cause I was like, shit...it’s pretty obvious now that he really doesn’t want anything to do with being intimate with me.”</p><p>Jamia shakes her head. “I dunno, Frank...to me, it doesn’t sound like he’s not into you,” she says. “I don’t think he would be making out with you if he didn’t wanna be intimate with you. Maybe he’s just really shy or nervous about having sex and he doesn’t know how to tell you that?”</p><p>Frank sighs again. “I don’t fuckin’ know,” he says, at a complete loss.</p><p>“You really like him, don’t you?” asks Jamia.</p><p>“Yeah, I really, really do,” Frank admits.</p><p>“I think you should just flat out ask him what’s up then. Like, just be straight up with him,” Jamia says. </p><p>“You think so?” says Frank, his stomach churning at the thought of the confrontation. </p><p>“Yeah, definitely. And the answer he gives you should tell you how you should move forward with things.”</p><p>“Okay. I guess you’re right—as usual,” he says with a small smile.</p><p>*</p><p>Frank doesn’t hang out with Gerard again until a few days later after he’d texted the guy and asked if he wanted to come over. After not hearing from Gerard for hours after he’d sent the text, Frank had thought Gerard just didn’t want to see him anymore, but, then his enthusiastic <em>yes, I would love that</em> text in response to Frank’s invitation told him otherwise. </p><p>It’s the middle of the afternoon now and Jamia is in class for the next few hours. When Frank hears a soft knock on the front door of the apartment he feels the sensation of butterflies in his stomach as he walks towards it. He opens the door and his nerves instantly melt away when he sees Gerard standing there with the cutest smile on his face, showing his cute, tiny teeth.</p><p>“Hey, Frankie,” Gerard says.</p><p>“Hey, Gerard,” says Frank, returning the smile. “C’mon in,” he says. Frank steps aside and Gerard walks inside and takes his shoes off. “Wanna chill in my room and watch something on Netflix?” Frank suggests. He can’t help but notice the fleeting expression of unease on Gerard’s face after he hears his “Netflix ‘n’ chill” suggestion and so he’s surprised when Gerard agrees.</p><p>The two men make their way to Frank’s room and Gerard sits on Frank’s bed, leaning back against the fluffy pillows, while Frank opens up Netflix on his computer screen. Before Frank asks Gerard what he’d like to watch, though, he goes back over to the bed and sits down next to Gerard, working up the courage to have this awkward conversation with him.</p><p>Gerard looks a little puzzled when Frank sits down next to him without putting on a show or anything, and he looks at Frank expectantly. “Are we not gonna watch anything?” he asks.</p><p>Frank clears his throat a bit and looks down at his hands for a moment. “Uh...actually, there’s something I wanna talk to you about first,” he says, meeting Gerard’s eyes now.</p><p>Gerard looks uneasy again as he nods, and Frank can’t help but wonder what he’s thinking.</p><p>“Okay,” Gerard says. “What is it?”</p><p>Frank sighs and decides to just go for it. “So, we’ve been seeing each other for a couple months now, and I really like you, Gerard. Like, a lot—more than I’ve ever liked anyone before. Anyway, I’m at the point where I, like...really wanna be intimate with you. I want to touch you and see your body and make you feel good and feel closer to you... I know we haven’t exactly talked about it, but I’ve noticed that whenever I try to touch you or anything, you like...immediately pull away and tell me to stop. It’s happened a few times now and I can’t help but think that you just don’t want to be with me in that way...like, maybe you don’t like me as much as I like you. I mean, that may not be the case, but, that’s just how it makes me feel and I thought you should know. I’d really appreciate it if you could just tell me what’s up. Like, if you don’t wanna see me anymore, that’s cool—I mean, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d understand if that’s what going on here. And if there’s another reason, I’d really appreciate it if you would just be open with me about it...I promise I’ll listen and I won’t judge you, like, if you’re just not ready or something like that.”</p><p>When Frank is finished speaking, he looks up at Gerard and sees that his boyfriend’s eyes are filled with tears and immediately feels terrible. “Oh my God, Gerard...was it something I said? I’m so fucking sorry, baby...” Frank says, holding Gerard’s hands in his.</p><p>Gerard shakes his head. “No, no; it’s nothing you said,” he replies. “I just feel so bad that I made you feel like I don’t want to be with you or something. That’s definitely not the case. I’m crazy about you, Frankie,” says Gerard. </p><p>Frank smiles, relieved to hear that Gerard doesn’t want to break up with him or anything like that. “You don’t have to feel bad, baby...it was just a misunderstanding,” he says gently, wiping tears from Gerard’s face with his thumb. “Can you, like...tell me why you don’t want me to touch you though? Like I said, I promise I won’t judge you or anything...” </p><p>Gerard sighs and Frank can tell he’s nervous so he holds his hands a little tighter as he looks at him expectantly. </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t <em>want</em> you to touch me, Frank...it’s just that...my body’s different than yours—than most guys’ bodies—and I guess I’m just scared of what you’ll think of me when you find out so I’ve been trying to avoid it... I’m honestly scared that you’ll wanna break up with me when you find out...” says Gerard, looking down at his hands.</p><p>Frank is puzzled, not really knowing what Gerard is trying to say. “When I find out what, baby?” asks Frank gently, wondering what in the world Gerard thinks would make Frank wanna break up with him.</p><p>“That...um...I’m trans,” says Gerard quietly, meeting Frank’s eyes when he says the last word.</p><p>Frank smiles and now Gerard looks puzzled. “That’s it?” he asks.</p><p>Gerard nods, still looking puzzled by Frank’s reaction. “You do know what trans means...right?” he asks.</p><p>Frank laughs a bit, thinking about how adorable Gerard is. “I do, baby, and I’m so happy that you told me,” he says. </p><p>Gerard’s eyes fill with tears again but this time he’s smiling through them. Before Frank can say anything, Gerard’s arms are around him, holding him tightly in a warm embrace, and Frank is smiling and hugging him back. </p><p>“I was so fucking scared to tell you, Frankie...” Gerard says, his voice slightly muffled as he speaks into the crook of Frank’s neck. “I was scared that you’d feel differently about me.”</p><p>“Aww, baby...” Frank says, holding Gerard a little tighter. “Knowing you’re trans doesn’t change how I feel about you at all. I’m just happy you trusted me enough to share that with me,” he says.</p><p>Gerard pulls back a bit and looks at Frank before planting a soft, sweet kiss against his lips. Frank sighs pleasantly into the kiss and slips his tongue into Gerard’s mouth, bringing his hands up to tangle lightly in the other man’s longish black hair. Frank is pleasantly surprised when he feels Gerard begin to pull up his T-shirt and he pulls away for a second so that he can pull it off over his head. Frank maintains eye contact with Gerard as he begins to unbutton his shirt and Gerard is smiling a bit which makes Frank smile. Frank pushes Gerard’s shirt off his shoulders, lays him down on the bed and starts kissing the two scars on his chest.</p><p>“Frankie...” Gerard says, smiling up at his boyfriend. “You’re amazing.”</p><p>Frank smiles back and lies down next to Gerard, kissing him on the mouth again. “Wanna touch you...make you cum...” he says softly against Gerard’s lips. “You okay with that?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” says Gerard, his voice nearly a whisper against Frank’s lips.</p><p>Gerard unbuttons and unzips his jeans and then lifts his ass so he can pull them down and kick them off from around his ankles. Gerard still has his boxers on and Frank begins kissing him again as he slips his hand down the front of them.</p><p>Gerard moans into Frank’s mouth and arches his back a bit when he feels Frank’s fingers softly caressing his firm clit. Frank is pleasantly surprised at how fucking wet Gerard is already and it makes his hard cock start to throb in his pants. Frank continues to lightly rub his fingers back and forth over Gerard’s sensitive part making the man squirm around beneath his touch.</p><p>“Like that, baby?” asks Frank, his lips moving to suck lightly on Gerard’s earlobe for a moment. </p><p>“Fuck yeah...feels good,” Gerard says breathily. He inhales sharply when Frank suddenly slips two of his fingers inside of his tight wetness and starts fingering him deeply, making him get even wetter than he is already. “<em>Fuck</em>, Frankie...oh my God, babe...” Gerard moans, his back arching even more as Frank fucks into him with his fingers.</p><p>Frank can’t help but to smile to himself, enjoying seeing and hearing how good he’s making his boyfriend feel right now. “Love how wet your pussy is for me...” Frank whispers into Gerard’s ear. “So fuckin’ hot, baby...” he says, making Gerard moan even more. He can feel  Gerard’s walls contracting around his fingers and it turns him on so much.</p><p>Frank is pretty sure Gerard is about to cum when he feels a sudden gush of wetness around his fingers, but he pulls them out, causing Gerard to groan needily, and sits up and pulls Gerard’s boxers down his legs. Frank hungrily bites his lower lip when he sees how fucking pretty Gerard’s pussy is: his pink clit is hard and protruding from between his lips and the entire area is sticky with his wet, slippery fluids. Frank has to pull his pants and boxers off because of how uncomfortable his cock is, straining against the front of his pants from how hard he is right now, and Gerard’s eyes widen when he gets his first look at Frank’s thick cock. </p><p>Frank smirks when he sees the pleased look on Gerard’s face when he sees his cock. He gently pushes Gerard’s legs back, spreading his wet pussy open, and he can’t help moaning at seeing Gerard spread open for him like this because he’s so fucking sexy.</p><p>“Baby, you’re perfect...” says Frank, lying down on his stomach with his face just inches above Gerard’s pink pussy. “So beautiful...” he whispers.</p><p>Gerard blushes when Frank looks up at him from between his legs. “You’re making me feel so good, Frankie,” he says, leaning up on his elbows.</p><p>Frank smiles. “Yeah?” he says, spreading Gerard’s pussy lips open even more with his fingers, gaping the tight little hole below his clit which is filled with his creamy, sticky juices. Frank finally puts his mouth on Gerard’s pussy and starts sucking on his sensitive, protruding clit, flicking his tongue against it as he does, loving the taste of him.</p><p>“Mmm, baby that feels amazing...” Gerard moans, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. </p><p>Frank starts moaning around Gerard’s clit as he sucks on it and the vibrations from his mouth make Gerard absolutely lose it, moaning uncontrollably. He feels Gerard’s thighs pressing firmly against either side of his face as he closes his legs and he can’t help but start to fuck the mattress, rubbing his hard cock against it from how turned on he is right now. </p><p>Frank puts his hands on Gerard’s inner thighs and pushes them to the sides, making him spread out again, and then he slips two fingers inside of his wetness again, still sucking on his hard clit as he does.</p><p>“Oh my <em>God</em>, Frankie...” Gerard moans, arching his back.</p><p>“Yeah, baby? Am I making your pussy feel so good?” Frank says teasingly with his mouth still against Gerard’s wetness as he fucks his fingers into him nice and deep.</p><p>“Fuck yes...so fucking good, babe...” Gerard moans.</p><p>Frank starts curling his fingers as he fucks into Gerard and he soon feels Gerard’s body tense up and his legs start quivering. He pulls his mouth off of Gerard’s clit so he can watch him cum.</p><p>“You gonna cum for me, baby boy?” asks Frank, not taking his eyes off of Gerard for a second, wanting to see his boyfriend’s pleasure-filled facial expressions when he makes him cum for the first time.</p><p>“Fuck yes, you’re gonna make me cum, Frankie...” Gerard moans, looking down at his sexy boyfriend between his legs, whose lips are moist from the juices from his pussy.</p><p>Suddenly Gerard’s body begins to shudder rhythmically and Frank is pleasantly surprised when he sees clear fluid begin squirting out of Gerard’s pussy with each contraction of his orgasm as Frank continues to finger him deeply.</p><p>“Oh my fucking God, baby...” Frank moans as he watches his boyfriend’s pussy squirting as he cums, watches his mouth hanging open as he moans non-stop from how good his orgasm is making him feel. “God, you’re so fucking sexy,” he says, still completely stunned at how hot it is watching Gerard completely unravel like this for him.</p><p>Frank continues fucking his fingers deep into Gerard’s wet pussy and soon makes him cum for a second time, watching intently as more and more clear fluid squirts out of his pussy and onto the bedsheets below. “Goddamn, you’re so fuckin’ hot, baby...” Frank says as Gerard moans loudly, arching his back into the mattress.</p><p>After two intense orgasms, Frank can tell that Gerard is completely spent now: he’s just lying there on his back with his eyes closed, panting. Frank pulls his fingers out of his boyfriends tight wetness and Gerard puts his legs down and moves closer to Frank so he can lay his head on his chest. Frank’s cock is still throbbing and hard, but he’s not worried about getting off quite yet, figuring they’ll get to that eventually. Right now he just wants to lie here with Gerard, listening to him breathe softly and kissing the top of his head every now and then. </p><p>“Frankie...that was amazing,” Gerard says, panting lightly as he looks up at Frank with his adorable tiny-toothed smile.</p><p>Frank smiles back. “It really was,” he agrees. “I could honestly watch you cum all day long, baby...you’re so sexy,” he says.</p><p>Gerard giggles pleasantly. “Mmm, Frankie, that sounds nice...” he says dreamily. “How’d I get so lucky?” he asks.</p><p>“I’m asking myself the same thing,” says Frank, gently kissing Gerard’s forehead. “You’re perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s finally Friday afternoon and Frank can barely sit through his psychology lecture without checking the time on his phone every five minutes. After class he’s meeting up with Gerard at his place and then later on they’re going out for drinks at a local bar. They haven’t seen each other all week and Frank is so excited to finally see his boy again and chill with him now that it’s almost the weekend. </p><p>Frank is one of the first people out the door when the lecture is over and he immediately heads home so that he can shower and change before he goes over to Gerard’s. When he gets into the apartment he finds Jamia sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop open to a screen full of writing and books and papers strewn all around her. </p><p>“Hey,” she says, sounding stressed as she looks over her shoulder at Frank when he walks into the room.</p><p>“Hey,” says Frank, slipping off his shoes at the doorway. “You’re still working on that essay?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jamia says with a tired sigh. “I’ll probably be working on it right up to the deadline at midnight. It’s my own fault for leaving it to the last minute, though,” she says.</p><p>“Damn, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to join Gerard and I for drinks later,” says Frank.</p><p>“Shit...yeah, I dunno if I can, hun. If I finish this paper early I might head out and meet up with you guys, but don’t count on it. I do really wanna meet him, though.”</p><p>“No worries if you can’t make it but just shoot me a text if you do decide to come.”</p><p>“Yeah, for sure,” says Jamia. “You going over to his place now?” she asks.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re just gonna chill for a few hours before we go out,” Frank says casually.</p><p>“Sounds fun,” Jamia says with a smirk, knowing exactly what Frank means by the word “chill.” “I swear to God you‘ve been having enough sex for the both of us lately,” she says.</p><p>Frank laughs. “Well, we haven’t had, like...<em>actual</em> sex yet...” he says.</p><p>““Actual sex?” Like, you haven’t put your dick in him yet, you mean?”</p><p>Frank’s face goes red, embarrassed by the bluntness of Jamia’s statement, which he should honestly be used to by now. “Yeah, if you wanna put it that way...” he says.</p><p>Jamia shrugs. “So what?” she says. “There’s no rush. Besides, the other stuff can be way more fun, anyway.”</p><p>Frank nods, thinking yet again about how much he can’t wait to see Gerard. “Would you mind if I invited him back here after we go out?”</p><p>“No, go ahead—I’ll just put my headphones on,” Jamia says with a smirk.</p><p>*</p><p>Frank knocks on Gerard’s apartment door and he soon opens it; both of them smile, happy to see each other.</p><p>“Hey, Frankie,” says Gerard, inviting his boyfriend inside.</p><p>“Hey, baby,” says Frank. He wraps his arms around Gerard’s waist, pulls him in close and kisses him softly.</p><p>Gerard sighs lightly into the kiss and drapes his arms over Frank’s shoulders, smiling against Frank’s lips when he feels his hands slide down his back to cup his cute ass.</p><p>“Missed you so much,” says Gerard, playing with the bit of hair that curls at one of Frank’s sideburns, gently tucking the soft lock behind his ear.</p><p>Frank smiles warmly, enjoying the way Gerard’s playing with his hair right now. “I missed you, too, gorgeous,” he says, making Gerard blush adorably.</p><p>“How were your classes today?” asks Gerard as they go into his bedroom.</p><p>“They were okay. The day went by so slowly ‘cause I was just thinking about how excited I was to see you,” Frank admits as they lay down on Gerard’s bed.</p><p>“Aww,” Gerard says, leaning up on his elbow and giving Frank another soft, sweet kiss on the mouth.</p><p>“How was your day?” asks Frank. </p><p>“It was okay,” says Gerard with a sigh, lying down on his back now with his hands tucked underneath his head.</p><p>“Just okay? What happened?” asks Frank attentively, sensing that Gerard might wanna talk about something.</p><p>Gerard looks a little uneasy. “It’s sort of embarrassing...” he says.</p><p>“Aww...you don’t ever have to be embarrassed about anything with me, baby. You know I’ll never judge you or anything like that...” Frank says reassuringly.</p><p>“I know, babe...” says Gerard. “And I feel so fucking lucky because of that. I just never really talk about any of this stuff so sometimes it’s just...awkward for me...” he says. </p><p>Frank smiles. “I love when you tell me about what you’re going through; I just wanna be there for you,” he says.</p><p>Gerard feels like tearing up because of how sweet Frank is being right now—because of how sweet he <em>always</em> is. “You’re gonna make me cry—again,” he says with a little laugh, because he feels like his emotional ass always cries at least once whenever he’s with Frank.</p><p>Frank laughs lightly. “You’re cute, G,” he says, kissing him gently. “Now, tell me...” he says against his lips before pulling back. </p><p>Feeling a thousand times more comfortable now, Gerard begins speaking. “Okay, well, I don’t think I’ve mentioned this to you before, but I’m fucking terrified of needles and I have to get my T shot every two weeks. I usually ask Mikey to do the injections for me because it’s better than having an hour-long panic attack in the bathroom until I muster up the courage to finally poke myself. </p><p>“Anyway, right now I’m a few days overdue for my shot and Mikey promised he’d do it for me today but then he bailed on me—<em>again</em>—to go play fucking video games at his friend Dave’s house. I get that he hates doing them, too, but he fucking promised and he knows how important it is to me and that I literally can’t do them myself. I could go to a clinic but I fucking hate them and they charge me each time ‘cause my shitty insurance plan doesn’t cover it. Anyway, I’ve just been super bummed about the whole thing and kinda pissed at Mikey, but at the same time I hate having to rely on someone else to do stuff for me ‘cause I just end up feeling like I’m being annoying.”</p><p>“Damn, Gerard, I wish you would have told me that sooner ‘cause I can totally do your injections for you,” says Frank. </p><p>Gerard raises an eyebrow in surprise; he really hadn’t been expecting Frank to offer. “I couldn’t ask you to do that, babe...” he says.</p><p>“I know you’d never ask me to, and that’s why I’m just telling you I’ll do them for you,” says Frank with a little chuckle. “You’ve seen my tattoos; you know needles don’t phase me.”</p><p>“Frankie...” Gerard says, affectionately placing a hand on Frank’s chest, feeling his eyes welling up with tears again. “I love you so much,” he says, not even thinking about it before he says it; just speaking from his heart.</p><p>Frank smiles so big that his cheeks start hurting and it makes Gerard smile and giggle. “I love you, too, baby,” Frank says sincerely, so glad to finally say out loud what he’s been thinking pretty much ever since he’d met Gerard. “I’d do fucking anything for you.”</p><p>“I know you would, babe,” says Gerard. “You’re the absolute sweetest person I’ve ever met. I’m so damn lucky.”</p><p>Frank smiles. “<em>You’re</em> lucky? I think I got even luckier than you,” he says. Gerard blushes and he giggles again and it warms Frank’s heart. “Do you wanna just get your shot over with now?” Frank asks.</p><p>Gerard nods. “Yeah, let’s just do it,” he says, letting out a nervous breath.</p><p>“Okay. You gotta teach me how,” says Frank. “I don’t wanna fuck it up.”</p><p>“‘Kay. Hold on a sec—I’ll be right back,” says Gerard before he gets off the bed and leaves the room. He comes back a moment later holding a small vial of clear, liquid testosterone and something that looks like a makeup bag to Frank. When Gerard sits down cross-legged on the bed he unzips the bag and takes out a small, packaged syringe with a needle attached to it and two little antiseptic swab packets. </p><p>Frank watches intently as Gerard demonstrates how he disinfects the top of the vial with one of the antiseptic wipes and then uses the needle and syringe to inject air into the vial. He then inverts the vial and draws up the same amount of clear liquid as the amount of air that he’d injected into the vial. After getting the right dose into the syringe without any air bubbles present, Gerard withdraws the needle from the vial and then hands the syringe to Frank.</p><p>“That’s it?” asks Frank, taking the syringe in his hands.</p><p>Gerard nods. “Yeah. Pretty simple, right?” he says.</p><p>“Yeah. Thanks for showing me—next time I’ll do that part for you, too,” says Frank. </p><p>Gerard can’t believe he’s actually smiling right before he gets his shot, but he is, for once, and he feels so grateful that Frank is already making this experience much less anxiety-provoking for him. “Okay,” he says, nodding. He then uncrosses his legs, stretching them out on the bed, and starts pulling his jeans down until they’re just above his knees, exposing his boxers and his thighs. “It goes right there...” says Gerard, pointing to a spot in the centre of the front of his bare right thigh. “I switch legs each time.”</p><p>Frank looks at the spot Gerard is pointing to, suddenly feeling nervous about doing this but not daring to let his apprehension show. He notices that Gerard is anxiously looking at the needle in his hand and he instinctively leans in and kisses him gently. “Stop looking at it, you’re just gonna psych yourself out,” he mumbles softly against his boy’s lips. “Close your eyes...” he whispers before kissing Gerard again.</p><p>Frank pulls back and Gerard takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, tensing up slightly when he feels the coldness of the antiseptic swab being swiped across the middle of his thigh where the needle is about to go into.</p><p>“Put your hands on my shoulders, baby,” Frank instructs gently as he climbs on top of Gerard, straddling his legs between his knees. </p><p>With his eyes still closed, Gerard reaches forward and places his hands on Frank’s shoulders, smiling when he feels his boyfriend lean forward and kiss him again.  </p><p>Frank looks down at Gerard’s right thigh, and with his left hand he holds the skin taut while his right hand quickly and smoothly inserts the needle into the muscle and injects the hormone. He feels Gerard squeezing his shoulders tightly the entire time. Frank then withdraws the needle and activates the safety device on it before dropping it into the bright-yellow sharps disposal container that he sees on Gerard’s bedside table. “All done,” he says, putting his hands on top of Gerard’s where they’re resting on his shoulders and squeezing them gently.</p><p>Gerard opens his eyes and to Frank’s surprise, he’s smiling. “I literally didn’t even feel it,” he says.</p><p>Frank smiles back warmly. “Really?” he asks.</p><p>Gerard nods. “Really,” he says. “Thank you so much, babe. You’re so amazing,” he says, draping his arms over Frank’s shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace.</p><p>Frank wraps his arms around Gerard’s waist. “Aww, you’re welcome, sweetheart,” he says. “I really love being able to do that for you.”</p><p>Gerard smiles. “It’s sort of overwhelming how fucking good you are to me, Frankie—overwhelming in a good way. I just honestly never thought I’d ever meet someone like you...someone who just loves me the way I am,” he admits.</p><p>Frank doesn’t even know what to say—he’s just glad he can be that person for Gerard and it’s honestly so easy for him because Gerard is just perfect and amazing to him. He kisses Gerard again and hopes his lips will convey how he feels. Gerard sighs contentedly into the kiss and Frank smiles, feeling his boyfriend’s hands on him, gently stroking the soft hair at the nape of his neck. </p><p>As the two of them make out, their kisses begin to get more and more heated, messy and needy, and their hands begin exploring each other; Gerard slides his hands down Frank’s back, cupping his ass, and Frank reaches down between their bodies and begins gently rubbing his fingers against Gerard’s clit through his boxers. Gerard pulls his lips away from Frank’s for a moment and pulls his T-shirt up and over his head before tossing it somewhere on the bed. Frank then immediately attaches his lips to Gerard’s neck, lightly kissing and sucking on his skin as Gerard moans softly, closing his eyes and enjoying how good Frank is making him feel. Gerard soon reaches down between them and starts rubbing Frank’s hard cock through his jeans, causing Frank to moan into the crook of Gerard’s neck.</p><p>Frank can feel Gerard’s wetness soaking through the front of his boxers already as he continues to rub his fingers against his sensitive clit. “You’re soaking wet, baby...” Frank says softly against Gerard’s skin, continuing to kiss him and give him love marks on his neck. “Can’t wait to taste your sweet boy-pussy...”</p><p>“God, Frankie...” Gerard moans, throwing his head back, incredibly turned on. “Fucking love it when you talk like that,” he says breathily.</p><p>“Yeah?” Frank says, smirking and kissing Gerard’s throat.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s so fucking hot,” Gerard says, continuing to rub his hand over Frank’s bulging cock. </p><p>Frank gets off of Gerard and stands up to undress himself. Gerard watches Frank getting naked while he takes off his own pants and boxers and then lies down on his back, smiling when Frank lies down next to him and kisses him.</p><p>“Hey, uh...there’s something I wanna ask you, and I hope it’s okay...” Frank says after a while of kissing. </p><p>“Yeah, ask me anything, Frankie,” Gerard says, nodding. </p><p>“Okay, um...could you get pregnant if I came inside you?” asks Frank, feeling his cheeks flush a little. “I hope that was okay to ask...”</p><p>Gerard smiles. “Yeah, of course it was okay to ask,” he says. “And I have an IUS, so, no—I can’t get pregnant.”</p><p>Frank looks puzzled. “Oh, okay...” he says. “What’s an IUS?” he asks. </p><p>“It’s a contraceptive. Can I maybe explain it to you later?” says Gerard, not currently wanting to deal with the dysphoric feelings he gets when he talks about his reproductive organs.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, baby,” says Frank, sensing that Gerard wants to get off of this topic.</p><p>“So...is that what you wanna do? You wanna fuck me?” Gerard asks, a smile forming on his lips as he wraps a hand around Frank’s dick and starts jerking him off slowly.</p><p>Frank is sort of caught off guard by Gerard’s question and by the hand on his cock, and his cheeks get flushed with heat as he smiles back. “Yeah, I wanna fuck you,” he says, nodding as he gently dips his second and third fingers into Gerard’s tight, wet pussy as he lies there next to him. “Do you want me to?” he asks with a little smirk as he slowly moves his fingers in and out.</p><p>Gerard arches his back and lets out a sexy moan when Frank pulls his now slick fingers out of him and then starts rubbing them all over his firm, sensitive clit. “Yeah, I want you to,” Gerard says breathily, tangling the fingers of the hand that’s not on Frank’s dick in his hair as Frank continues to rub his clit, getting Gerard close to coming already.</p><p>Frank leans up on one elbow and leans down to kiss Gerard hard on the mouth, both of them moaning softly into each other’s mouths as they touch each other. Gerard is arching his back and his breathing is becoming quicker and his legs are fucking shaking as he pulls his knees back, spreading himself open—Frank can tell that he’s gonna come soon.</p><p>Frank pulls his lips away from Gerard’s and looks down at him, admiring his beautiful face and sexy body as he rubs on his clit with increasing speed. “Gonna make your pussy squirt all over the sheets,” he whispers. </p><p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>, Frankie,” Gerard moans as he squeezes his eyes shut, one of his hands tangling tightly in Frank’s hair as the other continues to stroke his cock. “I’m gonna fucking come...” he says, his breathing getting even quicker suddenly as clear fluid begins to squirt out of his pussy, soaking the sheets just below him as Frank continues to rub on his clit.</p><p>“Holy fuck, baby...you’re so fucking sexy when you come for me,” Frank says, leaning down and kissing Gerard hard on the mouth again before moving so that his body is between his boyfriend’s legs with his face right above his dripping-wet, pink pussy.</p><p>Gerard’s still breathing hard and his clit is still throbbing and pulsing pleasantly from his orgasm. Frank grabs Gerard’s thighs and pushes them back before sticking his tongue right into Gerard’s little hole, tasting his juices, and then sucking firmly on his clit while he flicks his tongue against it repeatedly. Frank pushes Gerard’s thighs back even more before kissing from his pussy down to his asshole, beginning to lick at the other sensitive hole.</p><p>“Oh my fucking God, Frankie...” Gerard moans, arching his back and tangling his left his hand in Frank’s hair while his right hand starts quickly rubbing his clit.</p><p>“Yeah? You like that?” Frank asks, spitting on Gerard’s tight little hole.</p><p>“Fuck yeah...so fucking hot,” Gerard breathes out, his body beginning to tense up again.</p><p>“You gonna fucking squirt for me again, baby?” Frank asks, pulling back and sticking two fingers into Gerard’s creamy pussy now as he continues to rub himself, fucking him hard with them until he’s squirting all over Frank and moaning even louder this time. “Goddamn...your pussy’s so fucking beautiful, baby...” says Frank, spreading the two lips open with his fingers and admiring Gerard’s pretty, pink clit and the juicy little hole beneath it. He then starts gently kissing and sucking all over it before licking on the clit again as Gerard squirms around beneath him from how good it feels.</p><p>“Frankie...how many times are you gonna make me come before you fuck me?” Gerard whines, still pushing Frank’s face up against his wetness.</p><p>Frank smiles as he sucks on Gerard’s clit again, gently pulling on the slippery, pink button with his lips and making Gerard’s pussy gush and squirt clear fluid for a third time. “Fuck yeah, baby...that’s it...” Frank says as Gerard is moaning loudly and squirting into his mouth. Frank lets the fluid drip right out of his mouth and back down onto Gerard’s pussy as he watches the tight little pink hole contracting with his orgasm.</p><p>Gerard’s legs are spread open and trembling and there’s a large wet spot on the sheets beneath him from his three squirting orgasms—Frank just thinks his boyfriend looks so fucking sexy right now. Frank lies down on top of Gerard between his spread legs and kisses him softly; Gerard strokes Frank’s hair and sensually rubs his hands up and down his back.</p><p>Frank pulls back after a while. “Can I fuck you now?” he asks softly.</p><p>“Yes...please,” Gerard says with a smile before Frank lowers his head and kisses him again.</p><p>Frank lifts up a bit and guides his cock to Gerard’s wet pussy, rubbing the head of it on his clit a few times, making him arch his back, before slipping it inside his little pink hole. “Damn, you’re so fucking tight, baby...” Frank says, kissing Gerard’s lips and neck as he slowly pushes his cock all the way inside him, loving the feel of the warm, wet tightness around his length. “You okay?” he asks, looking down at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Gerard says, nodding with a smile. He moans suddenly when Frank sharply thrusts his hips into him. “God, you feel so fucking good, Frankie,” he says breathily.</p><p>“Mmm, so do you, baby,” Frank says with his lips against Gerard’s neck, beginning to steadily fuck into Gerard’s pussy as he moans loudly and wraps his legs around him. </p><p>After a while of fucking in that position, Frank gets off the bed, pulls Gerard by his legs until his ass is just over the edge of the bed, and then pushes Gerard’s knees back before putting his cock back inside his pussy and continuing to fuck into him nice and deep.</p><p>“Frankie...” Gerard moans, looking up at Frank and meeting his eyes. “You’re gonna make me come again,” he says.</p><p>Frank smiles, so fucking pleased with how many times he’s made Gerard come. “Yeah? You gonna squirt on this dick, baby?” he asks, pulling out and beginning to quickly rub his slick cockhead against Gerard’s firm, moist clit over and over.</p><p>Gerard doesn’t even have a chance to respond before he’s orgasming yet again with his pussy squirting all over Frank’s cock as he continues to firmly rub his cockhead against his clit. When Gerard is finished coming, Frank puts his cock back inside of him and starts fucking him again as he moans nonstop beneath him.</p><p>“I’m gonna come already; your pussy feels too fucking good...” Frank says, smiling down at Gerard as he feels his climax building inside him.</p><p>Gerard just smiles up at Frank, barely even able to form words right now from how fucking spent he is from coming four times already. He doesn’t even care that Frank hasn’t even lasted five minutes inside him when he starts to come because he already feels satisfied as hell.</p><p>Frank’s body tenses up and he moans and squeezes Gerard’s thighs tightly while he shoots his load deep inside of him. “Holy fuck, baby...” he breathes out, every muscle in his body screaming with pleasure as he orgasms. </p><p>Gerard groans pleasantly as Frank pulls out of him and Frank watches intently for a moment as his sticky, white cum spills out of Gerard’s pussy. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he says as he moves Gerard’s legs over onto the bed and lies down next to him, kissing him immediately. </p><p>The two men make out passionately for a long while until Gerard sighs contentedly and lays his head down on Frank’s chest. Frank kisses Gerard’s forehead gingerly as they lace their fingers together in comfortable silence.</p><p>“Remind me to throw my sheets in the wash before we go out later,” Gerard says after a while, sounding sleepy and ready for a nap. </p><p>“Okay,” says Frank. “We should have put a towel down or something. Is that what you do when you jerk off? Can’t imagine you’d wanna wash your sheets every time...”</p><p>“Yeah, I either put down a towel or just make myself a nice hot bath and do it in the tub,” says Gerard, surprised at how comfortable he is talking to Frank about how he gets himself off. “Guess I was just too excited to remember to grab one earlier,” he says, chuckling softly before kissing Frank’s shoulder.</p><p>“No big deal...we’ll remember next time,” says Frank, kissing Gerard’s forehead again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>